


Uniti dal cuore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Underage Sex, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Sora/Riku o Roxas/Axel.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Heartlord [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Prompt!: Cosa ti farei se tu fossi qui.  
> Underage sex; age-gap tra Roxas e Axel; What if; introspection; song-fic.  
> Scritta su: 【Kingdom Hearts】Hikari ~Lullaby~ (ITALIAN VERSION); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fakCg0sS2Wg.

Più forte l’ombra, più intensa la luce

“Penserò a te dovunque sarai…” sussurrò Sora, alzando il capo. I capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso, ogni ciocca era larga tre dita. “… O dovunque finirò io”.

Dimenava i piedi oltre il bordo di marmo della balaustra, guardando il cielo scurirsi davanti a lui. L’odore del mare, sospinto dalla brezza fredda, gli pungeva le narici, solleticandogliele.

< Rimango qui, da solo. Il tempo sembra sospeso >. Si sfilò la giacca, decorata da innumerevoli cerniere come il resto dei suoi vestiti.

Le sue scarpe erano bombate e sproporzionate rispetto al resto dell’abbigliamento.

< Non so che destino mi aspetta alla fine. Non l’ho mai saputo.

Tutto mi è sempre sembrato così oscuro. Volevo scoprire nuovi mondi perché non mi sono mai sentito a casa nella mia isola. Eppure, per quanto ne visitassi, non riuscivo mai a trovare pace. Nessun luogo mi sembrava familiare e tutto era sempre in bilico tra sogno e realtà >. Una stella cadente si rifletté nei suoi occhi, dalle iridi azzurre e liquide.

“… Continuo ad andare avanti, nonostante tutto. Continuo a combattere e a vagare, per salvare gl’infiniti universi e gl’innumerevoli mondi” bisbigliò. Rimase a petto nudo, passandosi le dita sul ventre piatto.

< Persino in questo momento non so se sto dormendo.

So solo una cosa: la luce che un giorno mi risveglierà sarai solo tu >. Si slacciò i pantaloncini e si guardò intorno, il luogo era deserto. Si udiva solo il rumore del mare in lontananza e lo scrosciare dell’acqua della fontana al suo fianco.

“Lo sai che questo è sbagliato, vero?” gli domandò il suo riflesso, che aveva preso le fattezze di Roxas. Il giovane dai capelli biondi si passò le dita tra i capelli morbidi. “Noi siamo destinati a Kairi. Lei possiede il tuo cuore e può entrare nella tua anima. Il vostro legame è così stretto che siamo nati io e Namine. Non puoi amare un altro… Poi in un modo così carnale. Stai tradendo le leggi del cuore.

Per cosa? Per preferire un prescelto dall’oscurità rispetto alla principessa della luce? Poi il ‘cattivo’ ero io che sono entrato nell’organizzazione solo per poter diventare una persona vera, libera di amare” borbottò.

Sora s’infilò la mano nell’intimo, arrossendo.

“Lo so che è sbagliato, ma… è il mio modo per sentirmi vicino a ‘lui’.

Riku è sempre stato così speciale. Lui brillava nell’oscurità e se io avessi capito quello che ci legava, la gelosia non lo avrebbe portato a diventare un Heartless. Non si sarebbe piegato al male” mormorò.

Roxas fece una smorfia, vedendo la sua controparte iniziare a darsi piacere, con le dita tremanti.

< Il suo modo di vedere Riku non è diverso dal modo in cui vedevo io Axel. Lui rimaneva lì, intoccabile. Io ero il prescelto, ma lui era la stella brillante.

Soltanto che Axel ha arso così forte da essersi consumato e spento prima del tempo > pensò, scuotendo il capo con aria sconsolata.

Sora pensò: < Riku, non potremo rimanere separati in eterno. Io continuerò a cercarti, ma so che anche tu lo stai facendo. Mi troverai e salverai, anche da me stesso >.

< Hai promesso cose al tuo cuore, e a me, che non puoi soddisfare. Volevo fidarmi di te, ma non puoi darmi quello che desidero > pensò Roxas. Vide un’altra stella cadente. < Eppure quelle luci nel cielo mi fanno pensare che potrò esaudire il mio sogno, un giorno.

Non credi che il destino ci farà ritrovare, Axel? > s’interrogò.

Sora chiuse gli occhi, mentre innumerevoli lucciole iniziavano a danzare intorno a lui.

‘

_Riku si voltò, sorridendo e gli porse la mano, mentre la luce che emanava si rifletteva sul mare intorno a lui._

_Riku socchiuse gli occhi, addolcendo l’espressione, mentre una gigantesca onda anomala montava dietro di lui._

‘

Sora gemette, mentre la velocità delle sue dita aumentava e così anche la stretta.

Il suo riflesso iniziò a seguire i suoi stessi movimenti, ma l’espressione beata e imbarazzata di Sora, corrispondeva ad una eccitata e più furbetta di Roxas.

< Oh, Axel, non sai cosa ti farei se tu fossi qui > pensò il Nessuno.

< Prenderò la tua mano, la prossima volta! La terrò e ti vorrò vicino, anche se dovessi di nuovo dover dire addio ai tuoi occhi > promise Sora.

< Perché, alla fine, sarai sempre con me, nel mio cuore > pensarono in coro.

Sora sporse il bacino, sentendo l’intimità pulsare e arcuò la schiena, il sudore scivolava lungo il suo corpo.

< So che nella profondità del tuo cuore si cela una luce potentissima che accenderai. Sarai in grado di splendere più che mai nell’oscurità > pensò.

Sora venne e sospirò, abbassò la mano e guardò il cielo blu-scuro, nonostante rimanesse eternamente il tramonto.

“Riku, vorrei che tu mi dicessi che nel cuore di questa realtà non ci sono ombre che possano dividerci. Non voglio più temere il futuro”. Iniziò a rivestirsi e si passò il dorso della mano sugli occhi. “No, non voglio piangere. Voglio continuare a sorridere. Sicuramente tutto cambierà”.

Il suo riflesso era tornato semplicemente il suo riflesso, con i capelli nuovamente castani.


	2. Dimenticato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Prompt: Scritto per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 1: ALL B(ADWRONG) MYSELF  
> Underage; age-gap. Song-fic su: 【Kingdom Hearts】Passion ~Lullaby~ (ITALIAN VERSION)

Dimenticato

< Sento come se avessi dimenticato qualcosa d’importante, o qualcuno… Sogni sparpagliati che sembrano lontane memorie > pensò Riku. Si sfilò il cappuccio della casacca nera che indossava, avvertiva la puzza dell’oscurità pungergli le narici e la sostanza nera pulsare tutt’intorno a lui.

Si sfilò le scarpe e si sedette nel vicolo oscuro, sotto la luna luminosa a forma di cuore. I suoi occhi erano coperti da una benda, condensava l’energia che gli serviva per impedire di trasformarsi sotto le palpebre serrate.

Il vento della notte gli fece ondeggiare i capelli e gli arrossò il naso.

“Bah, sciocchezze. Non dovrei perdere tempo con sciocchezze simili. Devo trovare un modo per tornare da Kairi”. Si nascose il viso tra le mani e sorrise. “Oh, Kairi… Quanto mi manchi”. Si mordicchiò un labbro, sentendosi eccitato e si mordicchiò il labbro, avvertendo delle fitte al bassoventre.

< … O forse sono lontane memorie che sembrano sogni sparpagliati >. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“So che non dovrei. Lei si è scambiata il frutto dell’amore eterno con… Con chi? Non con me, ma non ricordo. La mia testa esplode”. Incassò il capo tra le spalle. “Forse sono gli ormoni. Dopo che mi sarò sfogato potrò ragionare più lucidamente”. Le sue orecchie avvamparono, mentre si slacciava i pantaloni. Infilò la mano dentro il mantello nero ed i calzoni, facendo scivolare le dita nell’intimo.

< Ci sono linee di vita che si confondono. Mie e tue >. Trasalì, sentendo la voce di un altro ragazzo nella mente.

“U-un ricordo? Bah, non importa” brontolò. Riuscì a visualizzare il viso di Kairi e scosse il capo. “La ricordo ancora com’era da bambina. Adesso sarà una ragazzina della mia età, ma non so com’è diventata.

Bah, pervertito e pedofilo. Le ho proprio tutte, non mi sorprende che il mio Heartless è alto quanto un’isola intera” brontolò. Si afferrò il membro ed iniziò a muovere la mano avanti e indietro.

Visualizzò i corti capelli rossi della ragazzina, le labbra piegate in un sorriso, gli occhi chiusi e il sole che le illuminava la pelle.

La ricordò seduta sulla palma storta, mentre lui era in piedi, con la schiena appoggiata allo stesso grosso ramo pallido.

Dei piedi si frapposero tra lui e la ragazza. Un ragazzino dai capelli castani, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, si sporse e gli sorrise.

“Riku!” disse con la stessa voce che aveva ricordato.

Riku sgranò gli occhi, ansimando, smettendosi muovere le dita, guardandosi intorno confuso.

< Che diamine sta succedendo? Perché i miei ricordi si stanno aggrovigliando così? > si domandò. Fece una smorfia, abbassandosi completamente pantaloni e intimo. Si afferrò il membro con entrambe le mani e ricominciò a darsi piacere.

Kairi era in piedi in riva al mare, tenendo una stella di carta in mano. Aveva una fascetta nera intorno al collo.

“Mi ricorderò sempre di te, Riku” gli disse.

Riku sorrise, sporgendo il bacino, aggrappandosi al ricordo.

< Mi ricorderò sempre la luce che ‘lui aveva intorno a sé > si ritrovò a pensare. Il medesimo giovane gli sorrideva allegro, circondato da lucciole grandi un pugno, che emanavano un bagliore intenso. < Era come una delle stelle del cielo >.

Riku si ritrovò a boccheggiare. La figura che stava ricordando si trasformò in un disegno dentro un uovo di vetro, si fece sempre più sbiadito.

“Stra-strano…” esalò. Il giovane adesso dormiva, i capelli biondi e i vestiti di un altro colore.

< … Il mio cuore mi sta parlando e non di Kairi >.

Riku aprì e chiuse il pugno. “Oh, vediamo di darci un taglio! Voglio potermi godere una sana esplosione di ormoni e basta” brontolò, riprovandoci.

Vide il riflesso del giovane nell’acqua diventare nuovamente castano.

“Sora” esalò, raggiungendo l’apice del piacere. Si arcuò completamente e venne, abbandonandosi esausto contro la parete del vicolo.

“Ora ricordo… Sora…” biascicò. Lasciò ricadere le braccia, con le gambe socchiuse.


	3. Sotto la luce del tramonto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: BADWRONG WEEKS 2020 – HEALTHCARE ANGELS EDITION – WEEK 2: CALL ME BY MY BADWRONGNESS  
> Fandom: KH Age-gap; Under-rage. Coppia: Axel/Roxas.

Sotto la luce del tramonto

La luce del tramonto illuminava i tetti di Twilight town, rendendo aranciati i terrazzi, le finestre e i comignoli delle innumerevoli casette e negozietti.

Axel gettò indietro la testa e chiuse gli occhi, ansimando.

“Ha-hai idea che… eri come uno zombie… solo una decina di giorni fa?” esalò. Deglutì a vuoto, rosso in volto, mentre teneva le mani appoggiate contro il muro alle sue spalle. I rintocchi dell’immenso orologio della torre risuonarono tutt’intorno coprendo le sue parole. “Ne-nemmeno… parlavi… ed ora…” biascicò.

< Dovevo essere il suo maestro, guidarlo attraverso i compiti dell’Organizzazione. Scherzavo definendomi la sua babysitter. Come siamo finiti a tutto questo?

Forse perché l’ho trovato incredibile. Il degno Nessuno di un prescelto. Ha imparato così velocemente a combattere. Con la sua ‘chiave’ è inarrestabile > pensò.

Sentì l’altro succhiare più forte e gorgogliò, gettando indietro la testa, in un mulinare di lunghi capelli rossi. “… Non proviamo attrazione…” farfugliò.

< Non proviamo niente, siamo solo dei gusci vuoti. Se non avessi già provato emozioni simili quando non ero ancora un Nessuno, e non ne conservassi il ricordo, non avrei neanche saputo cosa fare. Non si tratta di reali sentimenti, il mio corpo reagisce soltanto come ci si aspetta che faccia >. Ansimò, sporgendo le labbra. < Solo che allora ero io il ragazzino troppo giovane che voleva compiacere il suo ‘senpai’. Lui sapeva che era sbagliato, ma non cercò di allontanarmi. Eravamo dei mostri più terribili quando eravamo ‘umani’ >.

Roxas gli stringeva con forza le cosce, lasciandogli i segni dei pollici sulla pelle.

< Lui mi ha insegnato ogni cosa. Mi ha dato una routine, qualcosa che assomiglia ad uno scopo. Ho capito che essere uno schiavo che raccoglie dei cuori, nella speranza di completare Kingdom Hearts, per averne uno proprio, non è ciò che mi libera da quello strano peso sul petto.

Io ricordo le cose solo se me le dice Axel. Lui è l’unico che può guidarmi, insegnarmi. Se non c’è quell’angoscia aumenta >. Teneva il membro di Axel in bocca e lo succhiava vigorosamente. < Se morissimo spariremmo senza lasciare traccia. Io, che sono privo di ricordi, anche meno degli altri. Tanto vale cercare di legarci il più possibile. Io ‘vinco’ solo se c’è Axel nella mia vita >.

Axel gridò, mentre l’altro gli mordeva delicatamente il membro eccitato. Sbatté la testa all’indietro e venne, il numero XIV° si ritrovò a deglutire lo sperma candido.

Axel ansimò, mentre l’altro si allontanava dalla sua intimità e scivolò lungo la parete, cadendo seduto a gambe aperte.

Roxas si mise in ginocchio davanti a lui e si stese sul suo petto, sorridendogli.

Axel lo strinse a sé, poggiandogli il mento sulla testa.

“Sei testardo. Bisognerà ricordarselo” biascicò. < Quando sono con lui è quasi come se lo avessi un cuore > pensò.

“Sai…” esalò Roxas, con le labbra ancora arrossate. I suoi occhi azzurri erano febbricitanti ed i capelli dorati gli aderivano alla pelle sudata. “… Hai lo stesso sapore del gelato: salmastro, ma allo stesso tempo dolce”.

Axel lo baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro lingue.

< So che è sbagliato, ma… In fondo chi può definire cosa è giusto o sbagliato per esseri che nemmeno realmente esistono? > si chiese. Si separarono, riprendendo fiato.

Axel gli disse: “Devo darti delle lezioni anche in questo campo. Hai molto da migliorare… L’hai memorizzato?”.

Roxas annuì, ridacchiando. “L’ho memorizzato” sussurrò.


	4. Dentro la scuola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High-School-StudentsAU.  
> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt:  
> Prima Lista: Pacchetti  
> Pina Colada: “Allora, come va con-” “Ma perché me lo state chiedendo tutti come va con [Nome]?” “...ti assicuro che stavo per chiederti dell’esame, ma ad essere sinceri l’altra domanda sarebbe arrivata comunque.”, High-School-StudentsAU, Scrivania (o tavolo, o banco, o cattedra).

Dentro la scuola

Nei saloni polverosi della biblioteca si vedevano solo due ragazzi.

Riku osservò Sora posare un libro e scendere da una scaletta.

“Allora come va con…”. Iniziò a dire.

“ _Ma_ perché me lo state chiedendo tutti come va con Kairi?” sbottò Sora, voltandosi di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani dalle ciocche larghe tre dita.

Riku allargò le braccia.

“… ti assicuro che stavo per chiederti dell’esame, ma ad essere sinceri l’altra domanda sarebbe arrivata comunque” rispose, mostrando le mani.

“Perché?” esalò Sora.

Riku piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei.

“Perché tutti sanno che state insieme da una vita, ma ultimamente lei non si vede mai insieme a te” gli spiegò.

Sora esalò: “Perché non stiamo più insieme”.

Riku dimenò il dito davanti a sé un paio di volte.

< Fortuna che siamo solo noi due. Certo, non potrebbe esserci nessun altro visto che la biblioteca è chiusa e ci hanno lasciato le chiavi.

Il professor Ansem si fida completamente di noi due, anche se non dovrebbe.

Devo approfittare di questo momento per mettere finalmente le carte in tavola > pensò.

“Ha lasciato anche te come ha lasciato me?” domandò. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, mentre l’altro annuiva.

“Già. Alla fine si è scoperto che sin dall’inizio non le piaceva nessuno dei due e per lei eravamo solo degli amici” spiegò Sora.

Riku si piegò in avanti.

“Allora con chi sta?” domandò.

“Xion” rispose Sora a bruciapelo.

“La sorella di Naminé?!” gridò Riku. Si tappò la bocca con la mano e scosse la testa.

“Già” rispose Sora. Camminò intorno a un tavolo, accarezzando la superficie in legno con la mano. “Naminé non è quella con cui sei stato dopo e ti ha lasciato?” s’informò.

“Sì. Ora sta con tuo fratello Roxas” rispose Riku, infilando le mani in tasca.

< Anche se lo sanno tutti che è così solo perché Axel non si decide a mollare Saix > pensò.

“Ah. Sai, non lo vedo molto da quando i miei hanno divorziato e ci hanno divisi. Non so bene cosa faccia” ammise Sora, passandosi la mano tra i capelli castani. Con un balzo si sedette su un tavolinetto, accanto ad alcuni libri impilati.

“Eppure non mi sembri così sofferente” gli fece notare Riku, scrollando le spalle.

Sora si piegò in avanti, avvicinando il suo viso a quello dell’altro e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Perché ho capito che non l’amavo più da un po’” sussurrò.

Riku avvampò ed indietreggiò di un passo.

Borbottò: “Da bambino pensavi dovesse essere un amore eterno”.

“Tu, invece? Da piccoli sembrava che Kairi fosse la tua ossessione” lo punzecchiò Sora.

Riku deglutì a vuoto e avanzò di nuovo di un passo.

“Sai, ho capito che mi piaceva un altro” ammise, fissandolo negli occhi.

Sora si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Un altro?” soffiò.

Riku posò una mano sul tavolo di legno, accanto alla sua gamba.

“Sì, un ragazzo” ammise.

Sora sentì le ciocche di capelli color platino dell’altro solleticargli il collo.

“Lo conosco?” domandò.

“Non saprei” rispose Riku. Sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi. “Un po’ tardo, capelli castani ed occhi blu. Ti dice qualcosa?” chiese.

“Sì, che vorrei usufruire di questo tavolinetto” disse Sora, iniziando a slacciargli le cerniere del vestito.

“Frena, frena…” esalò Riku.

Sora si sfilò la catenella che portava al collo, decorata con una coroncina, iniziando a slacciarsi gl’innumerevoli bottoni del vestito.

“…Frena…” esalò Riku.

“Voglio dimostrarti che posso batterti quando voglio anche in questo ambito” disse Sora, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Per tutti sei un ‘cielo’ di purezza. Lo sapevo che nascondevi un cuore più oscuro del mio.

Beh, vedrai che da me puoi solo imparare in quell’ambito. Sono il migliore” ribatté Riku.

Si sfilò le scarpe e tolse anche quelle di Sora, leggermente bombate con un peso sul fondo.

Gettarono i loro vestiti alla rinfusa per terra.

Sora si sdraiò nudo sul tavolinetto e guardò l’altro mettersi sopra di lui. Lo baciò con foga, fino ad arrossarsi le labbra.

< Sono stanco che tutti mi chiedano di lei. Voglio creare dei nuovi ricordi con te. Voglio farlo subito e dimenticare ciò che non amo di questa vita.

Perché sento che il mio ‘cuore’ batte per te. Ho sempre ascoltato la voce del cuore, ma mai fino in fondo > pensò.

Riku lo accarezzava con mani tremanti.

Sora gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita e strinse, premendo il suo bacino contro il proprio.

Entrambi erano eccitati e respiravano a fatica.

Riku sentiva delle ondate di caldo invaderlo, che lo facevano sudare e gli facevano avere il fiato corto.

Sora mordicchiò la spalla dell’altro, iniziando a solleticargli i glutei.

“Così perdi” soffiò.

Riku gli premette due dita in bocca e le inumidì della sua saliva, Sora gorgogliò, succhiandole.

Riku le utilizzò per penetrarlo, Sora sobbalzò e soffocò il suo gemito di piacere baciandolo con più forza, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Riku si staccò da lui, sussurrando: “Le protezioni?”.

Sora gli afferrò la mano e l’obbligò ad andare più a fondo. Con l’altra mano gli afferrò il membro ed iniziò a massaggiarlo su e giù.

“Non ci servono, per questa volta possiamo fermarci ai preliminari” soffiò a fatica.

Gli occhi di Riku brillavano febbricitanti.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione… di perdere…” biascicò. Muoveva il bacino per andare incontro alla mano dell’altro.

Sora serrò gli occhi, sentendo che l’altro entrava con un terzo dito.

< Non verrò per primo > pensarono entrambi.

Sora iniziò a massaggiarlo anche con l’altra mano, aumentando il ritmo.

Riku gli afferrò il membro a sua volta, mentre Sora gli prendeva in bocca un capezzolo, succhiandolo.

Continuarono ad eccitarsi a vicenda e vennero insieme, sporcandosi tutti e due di sperma.

“Pari?” esalò Riku, facendo scivolare le dita fuori da lui.

“Se stavo vincendo” borbottò Sora. Lasciò andare il membro di Riku e si abbandonò ansante sul tavolinetto. Avvertì l’altro sdraiarsi su di lui. “Va bene, pari. Però voglio la rivincita”.

“Anch’io” biascicò Riku, chiudendo gli occhi.


End file.
